Departamento de Aurores I Raptos
by Karina Riddle
Summary: Depois de Hogwarts todos arranjaram um emprego no qual se adaptassem melhor… Nada mais excitante que auror!
1. Bacalhau com Natas

Karina estacionou o seu Mercedes preto em frente de uma vivenda branca e desligou o carro. Saiu, bateu com a porta e ficou a olhar para a vivenda com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Hum... acho que é aqui. – murmurou, ajeitando a saia. – Mas porque raios, quis o Harry que eu trouxesse esta roupa ridicula e... enfim...

Karina vinha com umas botas pretas de cano alto com um salto de 10 cm de altura, uma saia preta pelo joelho justa, uma camisa preta justa também e um casaco de pele preto comprido.

- Porquê que não me contento com um emprego? – perguntou-se exasperadamente, colocando uns óculos escuros e avançou para a vivenda.

Estava uma noite fria e sem estrelas que iluminassem o céu, o que levou Karina a fechar o casaco. A Lua no alto tentava opor-se às nuvens.

Tocou à campainha. Segundos depois um homem veio abrir a porta.

A auoro entrou sem dizer nada e dirigiu-se para a cave, que tinha sido transformada numa discoteca, com um olhar atento.

O local estava cheio de gente, seria difícil encontrar o homem que lhe interessava «se é que se lhe podia chamar um homem», pensou sarcasticamente

Aproximou-se do balcão, sentou-se num banco e pediu uma Coca-Cola fresca, estava convencida que era melhor não beber nada alcoólico nessa noite.

- A menina quer companhia? – perguntou-lhe uma voz ao ouvido.

Karina virou-se para trás e deu de caras com um tipo com cerca de 25 anos, moreno e de olhos verdes.

- Não me parece. – respondeu num tom superior.

- Então talvez lhe possa apresentar um amigo. – sugeriu o rapaz.

- Ai sim? – perguntou Karina erguendo a sobrancelha. – E posso saber qual é o nome do seu amigo?

- Chamam-lhe Juan, ele não gosta de mencionar o nome. – respondeu o rapaz.

- Não sinto vontade de conhecer esse tal Juan... – informou com um sorriso de desprezo.

- Mas ia-se divertir muito. – afirmou o rapaz.

- Não me parece... – sorriu-lhe Karina.

O rapaz mostrou um ar desanimado e afastou-se.

- ...Porque tenho quase a certeza que já o conheço. – concluiu Karina seguindo o rapaz com os olhos.

Ergueu-se e foi atrás dele. Ao longe pôde ver um rapaz loiro sentado num sofá com quatro jovens mulheres à volta e a rir-se.

Karina deslocou-se para trás do sofá e pôs-lhe a mão sobre os olhos.

- Adivinha lá quem é. – murmurou-lhe com uma voz sensual. – Desafio-te Draco Malfoy.

- Adoro desafios! – riu-se Draco divertido. – Deixa cá ver... Lauren... Rita...

- Não.

- Katie... Julian... Anha... Clara... Elise… Virgin… Rosa…

- Não. Tens mais três tentativas e se acertares durmo contigo se quiseres. – murmurou-lhe Karina.

- Só mais três? Hum... Christina...

- Neps.

- Jane...

- Também não.

- Raios, só tenho mais uma hipótese... deixa ver... quem serás tu... talvez... Karina? – inquiriu Draco com poucas certezas.

Ela não respondeu e tirou-lhe a mão da frente dos olhos. Este virou a cara para trás sorridente.

- Karina!!!! – exclamou estupefacto. – Eu... como... o que... – mas no meio de tanta pergunta lembrou-se de um pequeno pormenor. – Parece que vais ter de dormir comigo.

- 'Tão não, era mesmo o que tu crias. – riu-se Karina sarcasticamente.

- Disseste que se eu adivinhasse dormias comigo – lembrou Draco. - E tenho testemunhas!

- Não disse nada! – protestou Karina.

- Disseste sim! – queixou-se Draco.

- Mas estava a brincar e... e... e também não referi quando e onde ia dormir contigo. – disse Karina. – Mas eu vim aqui em trabalho. Poder-me-ia seguir Mr. Malfoy? – perguntou Karina com uma vénia trocista.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas desconfiado.

- Do que se trata? – quis saber.

- Falamos no meu carro. – declarou Karina.

- No teu carro é? – perguntou olhando Karina de cima a baixo. – OK, como quiseres. Lindas, vou ter de me ir embora mais cedo. – disse para as quatro jovens. – Portem-se bem.

Seguiu Karina para fora de casa com um passo elegante. Ao chegar à rua, Karina tirou as chaves do bolso e destrancou o carro. Abriu a porta e entrou, enquanto Draco dava a volta e fazia o mesmo.

- Então conta lá porque me trouxeste para o teu popozão. – pediu Draco cinicamente. – 'Tás com ideias de me violar, é?

- Coitado. – murmurou Karina pondo a chave na ignição. – A pancada foi forte.

- Mas deves querer alguma coisa de mim, não me procurarias por nada... apesar de considerar a minha beleza um motivo para isso - disse o jovem Malfoy com um sorriso sedutor.

Karina revirou os olhos e carregou no acelerador e o carro começou a andar, indo parar rapidamente aos 220 km/h.

- Já participastes em corridas de carros? – perguntou Draco preocupado.

- Ainda não, mas estou a pensar em ir para fórmula 1. – riu-se Karina sarcasticamente.

- Já previa. – murmurou Draco. – Para onde me levas?

- Directamente para o Ministério da Magia, Departamento dos Aurores. – respondeu Karina.

- Ó não, cheira-me a bronca. – suspirou Draco olhando pelo vidro da janela vendo as casas passar a uma velocidade alucinante.

Nesse momento o carro desapareceu no ar.

Nota.: oi! bem... s leram isto, kero agradecer XD s gostaram, ainda melhor! s naum gostaram... bem... podem semp continuar a ler, pode ser k com o andar da história possam gostar...

Bem, s continuarem a ler e n perceberem alguma coisa, digam... é k o português de Portugal é diferente do do Brasil e depois, á certos parentescos e acontecimentos que se referem ao passado e que eu n explico mto bem... mas alguma coisa é só perguntar que eu explico XD

bjx


	2. Interrogatório

Interrogatório

- Harry, trouxe o bandido de novo à base. – disse Karina entrando num escritório. – Harry?

O escritório estava vazio.

Karina foi ao gabinete ao lado e bateu à porta.

- Entre. – ordenou uma voz feminina.

- Olá linda! – cumprimentou Karina, entrando no escritório seguida por Draco.

Uma moça de cabelo castanho comprido e encaracolado e com olhos verdes olhou para a auror e sorriu-lhe.

- Bom ver-te amiga. – disse.

- Digo o mesmo. Este é o Draco Malfoy. – informou Karina fazendo sinal para Draco. – Phillipa, sabes onde anda o Harry?

- Acho que está lá em baixo com o Robert a interrogarem um rapaz. – informou Phillipa.

- Com o Robert? – perguntou Karina franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Fica aqui com o Draco que eu já volto.

Karina saiu do escritório de Phillipa e dirigiu-se para umas escadas que desciam até às catacumbas onde pessoas estavam em prisão preventiva.

Ao chegar ao último piso ouviu gritos furiosos e caminhou rapidamente.

- Menina Karina! – chamou alguém.

Karina olhou para o seu lado direito e deu de caras com um homem meio esfarrapado a olhá-la da sua sela.

- Como sabe o meu nome? – perguntou espantada.

- Isso não interessa. Mas agora apresse-se Mademoiselle, sabe como é Monsieur Robert, é capaz de fazer muito mal de uma vez só. – declarou o homem.

Karina acenou e continuou o seu caminho. Ao virar uma esquina dirigiu-se rapidamente para a porta que ficava à sua frente.

Ao entrar viu Robert, um homem alto, moreno e com alguma musculação a dar um soco tão forte a um rapaz que a débil cadeira onde este estava sentado se virou.

- Eu disse-te para me responderes!!! – gritou Robert.

Karina olhou para o lado esquerdo e deu de caras com Harry.

- Mas que raios de chefe és tu? – murmurou Karina. – Deixas aquele anormal agredir o rapaz?

- Mas Karina...

Karina ignorou Harry e quando Robert estava para dar outro soco ao rapaz, pôs-se ao lado deste e deu-lhe também um murro com toda a força que fez o homem ir parar ao chão desamparado.

- Miss Riddle... – murmurou Robert esfregando a cara e olhando para Karina.

- Desaparece daqui Robert, já fizeste mal suficiente ao rapaz. – ordenou Karina.

- Mas eu tenho ordens superiores de fazer o rapaz falar...

- Ouviste o que eu disse, não ouviste?! – perguntou Karina friamente. – E penso que é melhor afastares-te já, senão não é só um murro que vais levar.

- Senhor... – murmurou Robert olhando Harry.

- Faz o que Miss Riddle diz. – pediu Harry. - Ela também é tua superior.

Robert rosnou e lançou um olhar de cólera ao rapaz. Ao passar por Karina, sorriu-lhe cinicamente o que ela retrubuiu com um olhar gélido.

- Deixo-te com o rapaz, ele sabe daquele assunto que sabemos. – murmurou Harry.

- OK. – acentiu Karina. – O Draco está lá em cima. – informou Karina.

Harry saiu e Karina dirigiu-se ao rapaz. Este não deveria ter mais de 16 anos e estava assustadíssimo.

- Vá, eu dou-te uma ajudinha. – disse Karina estendendo-lhe a mão e sorrindo-lhe amavelmente.

O rapaz olhou-a assustado.

- Penso que a cadeira seja mais confortável. – observou amavelmente.

O rapaz segurou a mão de Karina e ela puxou-o para cima.

Sentaram-se os dois e Karina olhou para o rapaz atentamente. Parecia estar bastante desnutrido e o local onde Robert lhe batera começara a ficar arroxeado.

Karina tentou tocar-lhe na cara para ver a extensão do hematoma mas o rapaz afastou-se da sua mão com medo.

- Calma, não te quero fazer mal - disse, tentando amenizar o que Robert fizera. - Vá, conta coisas. Diz-me porquê que não respondeste àquela monstruosidade. – pediu.

O rapaz olhou para as mãos e não respondeu.

- Podes falar comigo, eu não te faço mal. – disse Karina tocando-lhe na mão.

O rapaz olhou para Karina mas não disse nada.

- Ai meu Deus... – murmurou Karina coçando a cabeça, não sabia mesmo como falar com o rapaz.

Ele não ajudava nada, limitava-se a olhá-la. Mas algo lhe ocorreu.

- Tu... tu és mudo ou surdo? – perguntou subitamente e começou a fazer gestos com as mãos.

O rapaz acenou afirmativamente.

- Somos mesmo parvos! – exclamou Karina batendo com a mão na testa. Era tão óbvio que até metia dó.

«Queres comer qualquer coisa?» Perguntou a auror.

O rapaz voltou a acenar afirmativamente e desta vez sorriu para Karina.

«Alguma preferência? Arranja-se de tudo.» Informou.

«Pode ser pizza?» Inquiriu o rapaz.

«Óptimo, também gosto de pizza.» Declarou Karina.

Pegou na varinha, concentrou-se e apareceu uma pizza enorme.

«Bon apetit.» Desejou.

Depois de comerem Karina levantou-se e sorriu-lhe.

«Podemos falar amanhã.» Disse gestualmente, o rapaz definitivamente parecia demasiado fraco.

«Não, quero falar hoje. A menina é muito diferente do outro senhor.» Disse o rapaz.

«E se falássemos mesmo?» Perguntou Karina.

Colocou a mão sobre a testa do rapaz e concentrou-se. Uma luz branca saiu da mão de Karina e o cabelo do rapaz esvoaçou um pouco. Karina baixou a mão e sorriu-lhe.

- Mui bien. Acho que podes tentar falar. – sugeriu Karina.

- Mas eu... – começou o rapaz, mas calou-se espantado.

- Fala à vontade! – pediu Karina.

- Como... como conseguiu? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Eu sou bué evoluída! – disse Karina tentando imitar Draco Malfoy na sua excessiva vaidade.

O rapaz riu-se.

- Acho que ainda não nos apresentámos, sou a Karina Stella Luna Riddle, mais conhecida por Karina. – sorriu-lhe Karina estendendo a mão.

- Eu sou o Tristan Larry. – apresentou-se o rapaz apertando a mão a Karina.

- Pois... eu tenho 22 anos e sou maluca. – informou Karina. – Tenho uma carrada de irmãos e sou maluca, moro ali para os lados de Londres e sou maluca, mas mesmo muito. – concluiu. – Que mais?

Tristan olhava Karina com um ar espantado.

- O que foi? Nunca viste? – perguntou Karina na brincadeira.

- A senhora trabalha mesmo no departamento de aurores? – perguntou Tristan.

- Para dizer a verdade, fugi do circo mais próximo. – confidenciou Karina. – mas não contes a ninguém, porque antes de fugir do circo, fugi do manicómio.

O rapaz riu-se às gargalhadas.

- É verdade. – afirmou Karina abanando a cabeça.

- Mas que galhofa é esta? – perguntou alguém entrando na sala.

Karina voltou-se para trás, era Draco Malfoy.

- Não te interessa, pisga-te. – ordenou Karina.

- Não sei se sabes, mas não mandas em mim. – disse Draco deitando-lhe a língua de fora.

- Vê lá que ainda te transformo em sapo! – ameaçou Karina olhando-o de lado. - E para tua informação sou tua superior, mando em ti, sim.

- Óptimo, assim a minha princesa já me pode beijar e transformar-me de novo no príncipe que sou... – murmurou Draco ignorando a segunda parte do que Karina disse.

- Coitado, é loiro e basta. – disse Karina para Tristan. – Não vês que eu estou a interrogar o rapaz???

- Claro, a interrogar... e esses restos de pizza são o quê? Cá para mim andas-me a trair. – acusou Draco olhando-a desconfiado.

- É lógico, não tinhas percebido? – perguntou Karina.

- És mesmo parva. Mas diz lá onde mora a tua amiga Phillipa. – pediu Draco. – É que ela é cá uma febra...

Karina olhou para Tristan e encolheu os ombros.

- Depois eu é que o ando a trair. – murmurou Karina.

- E aquelas pernas... – continuou Draco.

- Não sei como viste isso, já que a Phillipa, ao contrário de ti, é uma pessoa decente e não deve ter saído de trás da secretária. – comentou Karina.

- Mas é lógico! Ela não se precisava de levantar para se saber isso... – disse Draco olhando de soslaio para Karina.

- Eu tenho de ir ao W.C. – disse Karina levantando-se e saiu.

Draco ocupou o lugar de Karina.

- Isso era para a pôr com ciúmes? – perguntou Tristan.

Draco não respondeu e pôs-se com ar de birra.

- É que se era, resultou. – sorriu-lhe Tristan.

- Achas? – perguntou Draco olhando-o com interesse.

- Tenho a certeza. – confirmou Tristan.

- Ainda bem, esforço-me à brava! – exclamou Draco encostando-se na cadeira e deixando-se escorregar um pouco, o que lhe deu um aspecto cómico.

Alguns minutos depois Karina voltou à sala.

- Puto, levanta-te! – ordenou para Draco.

- Vou-me embora, vejo que não sou bem-vindo. Talvez a Phillipa me dê mais valor. – disse Draco desanimadamente.

- Boa viagem! – desejou Karina.

Draco saiu da sala a andar muito devagarinho.

- Isso vai demorar muito? – perguntou Karina sarcasticamente.

- Má!!!!!!!!!!! – exclamou Draco deitando-lhe a língua de fora e foi-se embora.

- Coitado! – fez ver Tristan. – Não tem pena dele?

- Eu? Pena de quê? – perguntou Karina. – Vamos mudar de assunto. Então... o que sabes sobre o assunto do rapto de crianças?

- Não muito, só sei que lhes fazem experiências. Mas sei quais são quatro dos cinco directores. – informou Tristan.

- Sabes?!

- Sei, além de saber também que andam a tentar falar com o chefe do departamento de Magia-científica de Inglaterra. – informou Tristan. – Conhece-lo?

- Se não conheço! – riu-se Karina ironicamente. – Passa a vida a faltar ao trabalho...

- Eles telefonam todos os dias. – declarou Tristan.

- Adoro-te! – disse Karina debruçando-se e dando um beijo na cara do rapaz.

Tristan corou até à raiz dos cabelos.

- Essa foi a melhor notícia que já recebi! Conta lá como são esses directores. – pediu Karina.

- Bem... são todos homens... todos daquele género de quem as mulheres gostam... uns vestem-se melhor que outros, e assim. – respondeu Tristan. – Não consigo ser mais específico.

- Estou a topar... Achas que eu era capaz de fazer algum deles ficar caidinho por mim? – inquiriu Karina pensativamente.

- Não acho, tenho a certeza que sim. – confirmou Tristan.

- Hum... tens onde dormir? – perguntou Karina.

- Acho que não...

- Então eu vou-te arranjar um quarto num hotel. – informou Karina levantando-se e espreguiçando-se.

- Não é preciso, eu durmo numa barraquita ou numa cela. – murmurou o rapaz modestamente.

- Não tens razão para isso. – decidiu Karina. – Anda.

Voltaram ao escritório de Harry e a auror bateu à porta.

- Entre! – autorizou Harry.

- Olá sobrinho, é só para dizer que nós os dois nos vamos embora. – disse Karina.

- OK tia, Bye Bye! – despediu-se Harry.

- Não me chames tia! – ordenou Karina fechando o punho e erguendo-o para Harry ver.

- Só digo a verdade. – respondeu Harry rindo-se.

Karina deitou-lhe a língua de fora e fechou a porta.

Depois de deixar Tristan num hotel perto do Ministério da Magia foi para casa.

Subiu imediatamente para o quarto e bateu com a porta.

- Está um calor... – murmurou Karina e foi abrir as vidraças, fazendo com que a brisa entrasse no quarto.

Vestiu um pijama e enfiou-se na cama.

- Amanhã vou trabalhar. – murmurou, espreguiçando-se. – E vou ter imenso que fazer.


	3. Visitas esperadas e inesperadas

II

Visitas esperadas e inesperadas

Karina chegou ao Ministério da Magia às 7:00 e, antes de se dirigir para o departamento de Magia Cientifica, foi ao Departamento dos Aurores.

- Bom dia Harry! – cumprimentou num tom alegre, entrando no gabinete deste.

- Hoje levantaste-te cedo, ou melhor, hoje chegaste cedo ao trabalho, para variar um pouco! – observou Harry.

- É verdade. – confirmou Karina. – Fazes-me um favor?

- O que é que eu não faço por ti? Se não o fizesse tu ainda eras capaz de me matar. Diz lá o que queres. – pediu Harry.

- Que engraçadinho... – murmurou Karina desdenhosamente. – Mal a Phillipa chege pede-lhe para vir ter comigo ao meu departamento, tenho trabalho para ela. – informou Karina.

- Que género de trabalho é? É que se não sabes, ela é estagiária em Auror, não em Poções, nem Encantamentos, nem nada parecido!

- Pediste-me para eu te ajudar numas investigações, é o que eu estou a fazer, por isso não faças perguntas. – ordenou Karina.

- Como quiser Miss Riddle. – disse Harry. – Só mais uma coisa, o Robert está todo lixado! Era capaz de te comer viva!

- Da maneira como ele às vezes me olha sou levada a acreditar em ti a 100! – riu-se Karina.

- Não gozes, o homem é feroz! – avisou Harry.

- Que medo! – comentou Karina um tom de voz fininho e levando as mãos à cara num gesto aflito. – Mas acreditas mesmo no que tu próprio estás a dizer? Achas que ele era capaz de me comer? Quer dizer, é verdade que ele parece um troll esfomeado... – murmurou Karina pensativamente. – Mas eu sou um dragão.

Harry também se riu.

- Vá, mas diz aquilo à Phillipa. – pediu Karina.

- Dizer-me o quê? – perguntou Phillipa que entrava nesse momento no gabinete de Harry.

- Ela não bate?! – perguntou Karina num murmúrio a Harry.

- Pois... – disse Harry corando. – Deve-se ter esquecido...

- Estou a ver a cena toda... Não precisas de te explicar Harry Potter. – informou Karina abanando a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

- Dizer-me o quê?! – voltou Phillipa a perguntar.

- Hoje vais ser a minha secretária particular. – informou Karina.

- E para que queres tu uma secretária? Já não tens uma? – inquiriu Phillipa.

- Tenho, mas vou dar-lhe folga. – disse Karina piscando-lhe o olho. – Preciso de alguém eficaz para o lugar. Anda!

Phillipa seguiu Karina, sem entender nada, até ao Departamento de Magia Cientifica, que Karina comandava.

Karina pegou no telefone e quando alguém atendeu começou a falar.

- Sarah, hoje podes ficar a dormir, dou-te folga a semana toda. – declarou Karina.

«Muito obrigado, mas não é...»

- Insisto e ai de ti se apareceres cá! – avisou Karina e desligou o telefone. – Bem, já está. – sorriu a Phillipa. – Agora senta-te. – disse indicando a cadeira da secretária.

Phillipa sentou-se e olhou para Karina desconfiada.

- O que é que eu tenho de fazer precisamente? – perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Isto é assim, hoje devem telefonar para cá uns tipos a perguntar por mim, e o teu trabalho vai ser simples, vais atender e dizer "O meu patrão está, mas..." e eu interrompo a chamada, dando um ar desta ter caído.

- E...

- E depois podes ficar aí a telefonar às tuas amigas. Se algum tipo cá vier a perguntar por mim enrolas, dizes que estou imensamente ocupada e outras tretas, mas deixas entrar ao fim de um tempo. Entendido? – perguntou Karina.

- Sim senhor general! – disse Phillipa.

- General é o Harry, eu sou Coronel. – informou Karina.

- A sério? – Perguntou Phillipa espantada.

- Claro que sim! Mas ninguém sabe que eu sou Coronel dos Aurores, ou quase ninguém?! – inquiriu Karina ultrajada.

- Eu perguntei porque gostava de saber se todas as coronéis usavam saias tão curtas como essa. – disse Phillipa na brincadeira.

- Está mas é calada! – ordenou Karina corando.

Nesse dia trazia as mesmas botas, mas um top preto e uma mini-saia de cabedal preta, bastante "mini".

- Amanhã também já não trago isto. – disse Karina puxando a saia para baixo para tapar o mais possível das pernas. – Vou para o meu gabinete e tu comporta-te.

Entrou por uma porta ao lado da secretária de Phillipa, fechou-a e sentou-se a olhar para montes de papeis empilhados.

- Pois... é só uma pessoa estar uns diazitos fora e acontece isto! – exclamou.

Pegou num papel e leu rapidamente.

- Lixo...

A meio da manhã ouviu o telefone de Phillipa a tocar e correu para a porta.

- O meu chefe? O meu chefe está, mas é que... – dizia Phillipa, mas nesse momento Karina puxou o fio do telefone e a chamada caiu.

- Óptimo! – riu-se Karina esfregando as mãos. – Assim talvez queiram passar por cá.

- Ainda não me explicaste nada! – lembrou Phillipa.

- Mais logo! – sorriu-lhe Karina e voltou para o seu gabinete.

Ao entrar olhou para o ar condicionado do seu lado direito.

- Não sei porquê, mas acho que aquilo não está a funcionar. – murmurou pensativamente. - E tabém não sei porquê que o ministério usa destas coisas... não somos feiticeiros?! Credo...

Foi a uma dispensa onde encontrou um escadote com um aspecto bastante débil. Levou-o para debaixo do ar condicionado, abriu-o e subiu, trazendo o aparelho para cima da secretária com todo o cuidado, nunca tinha apreciado muito as alturas.

Com uma chave de fendas fez questão de abrir o aparelho e ver qual era o problema. Nunca tinha sido mecânica, mas tinha que haver uma primeira vez para experimentar. Antes de o fazer ligou o seu leitor de MP3.

Ao fim de uma hora viu qual era o problema, um fio tinha-se solto.

- Ah, ah!!!! – exclamou. – Cá está o culpado!

Karina foi buscar a varinha e soldou o fio. De seguida fechou o aparelho do ar condicionado e levou-o até ao escadote.

- Desculpe menina, mas o seu patrão está? – perguntou um homem alto, moreno, de olhos azuis e com cerca de 28 anos, a Phillipa.

- Patrão? Bem... patrão... o patrão não está. Mas quem é o senhor e em que o posso ajudar? – quis saber Phillipa educadamente.

- Eu e os meus sócios estamos à já algum tempo a tentar contactar com o seu patrão e telefonámos à pouco para saber dele e a menina disse que ele estava... – Fez notar o homem muito desconfiado.

- Peço perdão, mas não consegui acabar o que estava a dizer...

- Não me interessa! Eu quero falar imediatamente com o seu patrão! – rosnou o homem.

- Eu não tenho patrão. – murmurou Phillipa encolhendo-se.

- Vá gozar com outro! O que lhe aconteceu? Morreu? Foi despedido? – quis saber o homem.

- Não...

- E donde vem esta música?! Que eu saiba esse é o gabinete do seu patrão. – disse avançando para lá.

- Não pode entrar aí! – disse Phillipa, mas o homem já tinha aberto a porta e entrado.

Karina estava a acabar de pôr o aparelho no sítio e não deu pela presença do homem.

- Foi o que eu lhe tentei dizer, não tenho um patrão, mas uma patroa. – murmurou Phillipa.

- E que patroa... – comentou o homem olhando para as pernas de Karina.

Phillipa foi baixar o som ao leitor de MP3 e chamou por Karina.

- Senhorita Riddle, tem visitas. – informou Phillipa.

Karina olhou para trás e quase se desequilibrou do escadote.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou o homem cavalheiramente.

- Não, obrigado. Eu safo-me bem. – respondeu Karina descendo do escadote. – Só por curiosidade, posso saber quem é o senhor?

- Chamo-me Cristopher Parsic e vinha falar consigo em nome de uma empresa. Sou um dos directores... – olhou Karina de cima a baixo. – A menina é...

- Posso parecer o electricista, mas sou a Dra. Riddle, Karina Riddle. – apresentou-se Karina.

- Três amigos meus e directores também da empresa, estão ali fora... se não se importar de que eles entrem... - disse o homem, perguntando-se o que seria um electricista.

- Claro que não! Phillipa, vá buscar os senhores. – Phillipa saiu e Cristopher sorriu a Karina.

- Tão nova e já é doutora? – perguntou.

- É. – disse Karina olhando Cristopher de alto a baixo sem este notar, vinha impecavelmente vestido.

- Podemos? – perguntou outro rapaz batendo à porta e espreitando.

- Sim, sim. – afirmou Karina. – Estejam à vontade.

Os outros três entraram e o último fechou a porta.

- Então onde está o chefão? – perguntou o rapaz que primeiro entrou. Trazia uns calções pelos joelhos, uma t-shirt e uns óculos de sol.

- Richard! – admoestou Cristopher.

- Sim? – inquiriu o rapaz.

Cristopher fez sinal para Karina.

- O que tem a donzela? – perguntou confuso. – Mas eu não quero ser mal-educado... Prazer, sou o Richard Lair! – disse apertando a mão de Karina.

- Karina Riddle... – correspondeu Karina pasmada.

- Óptimo, Karina... que mais... os amigos chamam-me Rick! Queres ser minha amiga? Eu adoro arranjar amigos em todo o lado!

- Richard, fecha a matraca! – ordenou Cristopher.

- Mas Cris, eu só estava a ser simpático! – protestou Richard.

- A Dra. Riddle tem mais que fazer que estar a aturar-te. – reprovou Cristopher.

- Dra.? – inquiriu Richard olhando Karina sem entender nada.

- Eu sou o "chefão". – disse Karina sorrindo e fazendo aspas com os dedos.

- Nunca imaginaria... Mil perdões. – pediu, fazendo uma semi-vénia.

- No problem. – sorriu-lhe Karina. – Mas sentem-se. – pediu, indicando um longo sofá.

Os quatro sentaram-se e ficaram a olhar para Karina.

- Bem... a que se deve a visita de tão ilustres senhores? – quis saber Karina encostando-se à sua secretária.

- Bem... – começou Cristopher olhando para as pernas de Karina.

- Viemos aqui porque temos ouvido falar muito bem de si. – informou um rapaz levantando-se.

Era mulato, mas tinha uns olhos quase tão verdes como os de Harry.

- E precisamos da sua ajuda para as nossas investigações. – completou ele.

- Como se chama mesmo? – quis saber Karina.

- Muhamed Abdul. – informou o rapaz.

- Mr. Abdul, eu tenho muito trabalho por aqui... – começou Karina.

- Mas nós pagamos-lhe muito bem! – interrompeu Muhamed.

- O dinheiro não me interessa – informou Karina. – E que género de investigações fazem?

- Bem... nós... – começou Muhamed olhando para os outros três meio confuso.

- Nós estamos a tentar criar uns protótipos... – começou outro rapaz que era ruivo.

- Que tipo de protótipos e o que usam para os criar? – quis saber Karina.

- Isso Dra., só saberá se nos seguir até lá. – declarou Cristopher muito categoricamente.

- E isso será impossível. – afirmou Karina. – Ou adiantam alguma coisa agora ou não faço absolutamente nada.

- Dra. Riddle, reconsidere! – pediu Cristopher. – Vai ver que vai gostar da experiência.

- Prefiro ficar por aqui. Agora se não se... – ia Karina a dizer, mas alguém entrou no escritório.

- Karina, fofinha! – disse Draco dirigindo-se até ela. – Helá! Tu hoje vestiste-te para matar! Foi para mim?

- Draco, enxerga-te! – pediu Karina. – Não vês que eu estou a falar com os senhores?

- Andas-me a trair com estes lerdos gordurosos? – inquiriu Draco chocado.

- Draco, sai imediatamente. – ordenou Karina friamente.

- Mas Karina querida... – começou Draco.

- Sai já! – ordenou com a paciência a esgotar-se.

Draco virou-lhe as costas e bateu a porta com toda a força.

- Desculpem, eu não queria que assistissem a estas cenas. – informou Karina. – Mas como estava a dizer, tenho muito que fazer.

- Não muda de ideias? – perguntou Cristopher.

- Lamentos pelos senhores, mas não. – respondeu Karina sorrindo amavelmente.

- Então despedir-nos-emos, por agora. – afirmou Muhamed.

- Foi uma honra recebê-los. – informou Karina.

Já todos tinham saído do gabinete de Karina, mas Richard voltou atrás.

- Ham... Até qualquer dia 'miga! – despediu-se o rapaz, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e foi-se embora.

Karina franziu a sobrancelhas pensativamente. Se calhar deveria ter cedido um pouco para puder saber mais informações.

Pouco tempo depois entrou Phillipa no escritório.

- Karina, o que fizeste ao teu amigo loiro? – quis saber, sentando-se de frente para a amiga.

- Mandei-o embora. – respondeu Karina pensativamente.

- Ele saiu de cá fulo! – disse Phillipa. – E deitou um ramo de rosas, lindo, ao lixo.

- Desculpa, mas ele entrou aqui a chamar nomes aos senhores que cá estavam! – Disse Karina aborrecida, mas estava arrependida mesmo não o querendo admitir, não queria que Draco se tivesse chateado.

- Mas não achas que exageraste? – inquiriu Phillipa.

- O Draco não passa de um menino mimado. – afirmou Karina.

- Tu és tão casmurra! – observou Phillipa batendo com a mão na secretária. – Coitado do rapaz.

- Coitada é de mim! Se estás com pena do rapaz vai ter com ele! – disse Karina simplesmente. – Ele ontem até te estava a elogiar.

- Karina! Por amor de Deus! – exclamou Phillipa. – Ele gosta de ti!

- O Draco só se quer divertir à minha custa. Vou ter com o Harry, já volto. – Informou Karina levantando-se e saiu.

Mas não foi ter com Harry. Saiu do ministério da Magia, entrou no seu Mercedes e só voltou no dia seguinte às 9:00 e com muito mau humor.

- Tens pessoas à tua espera. – informou Phillipa.

Karina parou à porta do seu gabinete e olhou para Phillipa.

- Quem é? – quis saber.

- Não quis dizer, mas insistiu em querer esperar por ti. – informou Phillipa.

- Mas que raios! O que me falta acontecer? – praguejou Karina e entrou no gabinete.

- Coitado... – lamentou Phillipa. – Foi-se meter na boca do dragão.

Karina poisou os papéis que trazia em cima da secretária e olhou para o homem que estava no sofá de pernas cruzadas.

- O que deseja? – perguntou Karina rudemente.

O homem levantou-se e Karina piscou os olhos a olhar para o homem. Era bastante alto, cabelo comprido muito preto e olhos azuis-claros. Vinha vestido com umas calças beges, uma camisa de manga curta e uns sapatinhos de vela.

- Antes de mais nada deixe-me apresentar. – disse sorrindo-lhe. – Chamo-me Leonard Robinson.

- Sim? Eu sou a Karina Riddle. – disse ela sentando-se à secretária e endireitando uns papéis.

Hoje já não trazia nenhuma saia, mas sim uns calções largos pelos joelhos.

- Acredito que sim. Eu sou director e dono de uma empresa particular de investigações Magico-científicas e estou a recrutar novos trabalhadores. Sei que a menina frequentou Dumstrang e Hogwarts e que é a melhor investigadora de Inglaterra. – declarou Leonard. – Seria um enorme prazer que trabalhasse para mim.

- Seria, mas não será. Falei ontem com os seus amigos e disse-lhes que não. Não vale a pena insistir. O seu discurso foi muito bonito mas não me convenceu nem vai convencer. Agora se me der licença... – disse Karina indicando a porta.

A porta abriu-se nesse momento e entrou um rapazito com uns sete anos que sorriu a Karina.

- Olá maninha! – cumprimentou. – Estou a incomodar?

- Claro que não, Tom. Entra. – pediu Karina.

O rapazito fechou a porta e sorriu a Leonard.

- És o novo namorado da minha irmã?

Leonard olhou por uns momentos para Karina e só depois respondeu.

- Não, não sou, pequeno. – disse passando-lhe a mão pela cabeça.

- Ela já há muito, mas mesmo muito tempo, que não arranja um. – informou pensativamente Tom. – Lembro-me que ela esteve com o Draco...

- Sim, mas a minha vida amorosa não é para aqui chamada. – disse Karina friamente.

- He mana! Hoje estás de mau humor. – observou Tom.

- Eu despeço-me. Foi um prazer conhecê-la. – sorriu Leonard estendendo a mão.

Mas Karina não lhe apertou a mão, limitou-se a olhá-lo friamente.

- Pois... voltar-nos-emos a ver, não se livra assim de mim. – avisou Leonard sorrindo-lhe amavelmente. – Tchau pequeno, porta-te bem e não chateies a tua maninha!

- Sim senhor! – respondeu Tom.

Karina soltou um suspiro quando o homem saiu.

- Então mana?! Queres ficar solteira para sempre? O tipo parecia ser simpático. – disse Tom pondo as mãos na cintura.

Karina soltou uma gargalhada.

- Só mesmo tu para me fazeres rir. – comentou.

Nessa noite Karina acordou com um salto e olhou em volta. A vidraça estava aberta e as cortinas voavam. Esta já nem se lembrava se as tinha aberto ou não.

Levantou-se e foi até à varanda. Estava uma noite de Lua Cheia, o céu estava limpo e soprava um vento ameno. Karina voltou para dentro, fechou a vidraça e ia-se a virar, mas alguém lhe agarrou os braços por trás.

- Calma, não te quero fazer mal. – murmurou-lhe uma voz masculina.

- Larga-me. – rosnou Karina puxando os braços, mas a pessoa que a segurava tinha mais força que ela.

- Calma. – repetiu a pessoa. – Só vim aqui fazer-te uma visita. Sabes, admiro-te muito. – murmurou suavemente e deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

Karina tentou soltar-se novamente e então o homem virou-a para ele. Ela não lhe conseguiu ver a cara, mas ele era uns centímetros mais alto que ela.

Subitamente a boca do homem foi ter com a de Karina num beijo forte e ardente. Por qualquer razão Karina não conseguiu resistir àquele beijo.

- Quem és tu? – perguntou Karina enquanto o homem a beijava.

- Eu? Hás-de saber no devido dia. – murmurou o homem abraçando-a pela cintura. – Mas agora não pensemos nisso. Vim aqui para te ajudar a descontrair, e é isso que vou fazer.

Puxou-a até à cama e deitou-a.

Nota: Eu sei k não está grand coisa... mx podem comentar s kiserem XD

nem k seja para dizer mal P

jinhux


End file.
